


Come the Morning

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, POV Female Character, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a normal start to the day, just like any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come the Morning

Filia hummed softly, padding down her small apartment's hallway. It wasn't much, but it was what she had called home, and everything in it and had been picked out and designed exactly as she liked it.

Her footsteps were softened by the pink bunny slippers she wore. Entering the bathroom, she took a quick look over of herself in the mirror. Other than her bed head and having changed into her pajamas, she did not look any different from the night before.

She flicked the light on, allowing her to see herself better.

Samson yowled like a cat, and Filia froze.

"Is something wrong?" she asked after a moment, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" He began to stretch out, her bed head changing into something slightly more presentable. His tentacle like arms moved out, making her dark "hair" appear wavy. That was the great thing about Samson - Filia didn't always have the same look or style.

"I apologize," she responded. "I did not mean to scare you like that. I just needed to look over myself."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed a washcloth and turned on the sink's hot water. Putting her finger under the water, she waited until the water was warm to put her washcloth under it. Once the washcloth was wet enough, she turned the water off and washed off her face. The hot water helped to alleviate some of the grogginess she felt.

Once that was finished, she brushed her teeth. Samson seemed to have relaxed, and looked rather bored, if at least calm, over the whole ordeal.

Once that had finished, Filia stretched out her fingers. Hairbrushes and combs were not her thing.

Samson tensed when he felt her fingers, but then relaxed. Humming once more, she ran her fingers through him, making herself more presentable.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, thank you." Samson paused before speaking again. "Sorry about scaring you earlier, but I was still asleep. We had quite a long night yesterday." He yawned.

"I know." Filia continued to move her fingers around. "I just want to find clues to my past."

Samson sighed. "You're really into that, aren't you? You put yourself in a lot of danger last night and it didn't get you anything."

"Hey, you fought with me."

"Yeah, but that's because I care about you. I don't want to see you getting hurt." He paused once more, and Filia's fingers froze. She held her breath, waiting for his response. "I just feel that maybe you shouldn't know so much about your past, Filia."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Do you know something about it?"

"No, no, of course not! Where would you ever come up with that idea?" His voice echoed throughout her small bathroom. "I just figured that something terrible had probably happened to you; just like you, I've tried to put some of the puzzle pieces together."

"Why would you care about that?"

"I told you, Filia, I care about you. I guess I just worry that you'll find out some things aren't worth remembering."

"Oh." She had never thought of it that way before. "I understand."

For a long time, the two were silent. Eventually, Filia began to him once more. Samson, surprisingly, joined along, keeping tune with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined Samson as having a crush on Filia (who is a major cutie pie). Samson still came off as kind of dark in this fic because he still is himself.


End file.
